Todos os toques
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Drabble collection RS feita para a tarefa da Fairy Godmother no projeto FTW - De Hogwarts à Floresta.
1. Destiny

**Destiny**

Por algum tempo – um tempo terrível – ele acreditou que o chapéu seletor fosse colocá-lo na sonserina, junto com todos os outros Black. Ele sabia que era diferente, e foi constrangedor o longo tempo que demorou para que fosse sorteado, e todos os olhares de constrangimento no salão, o choque geral.

Pensava que se estivesse na sonserina seria terrível. Na Grifinória ele tinha amigos – amigos tão doidos quanto ele se estavam dispostos a pesquisar sobre animagia e tentar virar animagos. O era genial e todo um novo nível de transgressão de regras.

Mas o que mais sentiria falta seria de Remus.


	2. Turning Scars Into Stars

**Turning Scars Into Stars**

Sirius poderia beijar cada uma das cicatrizes de Remus, apenas para que ele entendesse que não, não se importava que ele fosse um lobisomem. Apenas se importava _com ele_, em todas as partes. Ele era um maldito Black grifinório, afinal de contas! Sabia o que era sentir-se culpado e excluído.

Céus, ele quase odiava Remus por esconder aquilo, por fazer tal julgamento dele – deles, seus amigos.

Se pudesse se transformaria também em lobisomem, para acompanhá-lo. Mas não podia, então, achou que poderia transformar as cicatrizes dele em estrelas, como ele era, ainda que caída. Assim, beijou-as, uma a uma, cuidadosamente.


	3. Curiosidade

**Curiosidade**

Remus sabia que estavam escondendo algo dele, e percebia os cochichos as escondidas. Sabia que deveria esperar por isso depois deles terem descoberto a verdade, mas doía muito que continuassem a fingir não se importar.

Não sentia curiosidade alguma em saber, ou talvez sua imaginação fosse muito maior que a curiosidade comum. Ele imaginava recriminações e conversas, pena e nojo, todas as coisas que sempre convivera.

Não era um rapaz curioso, como Sirius sempre reclamava. E Sirius ainda ria para ele, como se tudo fosse ficar bem, e aquilo doía demais.

O problema é que Sirius sempre teve muita curiosidade.


	4. Wanting

**Wanting**

Eu queria _você_. Perto. De qualquer jeito. E estava disposto a fazer todo tipo de loucuras para garantir que isso aconteceria. Eu virava noites estudando escondido, procurava novas fontes, sabia o que podia dar errado. Mas eu queria estar perto, entende? Eu não te abandonaria ou te trairia. Você era o que você era, e a culpa não era sua, e nem te fazia uma pessoa diferente de quando não sabia. Você era minha outra parte, eu queria estar com você, nos momentos bons e ruins. E se para isso precisava arriscar minha vida, que fosse. Eu faria isso também.


	5. Sempre

**Sempre**

Ele tinha o conhecido por toda uma vida, confiado nele por toda uma vida, amado-o por toda uma vida. Mas precisava encarar os fatos: ele estava traindo seus amigos.  
>Doía no coração admitir-se enganado, feria seu orgulho, machucava sua alma. Pensara que viveriam juntos até envelhecerem, mas agora, essa possibilidade estava perdida para sempre.<p>

Já não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia para onde ir.

Sempre lhe disseram que, por ser quem era, _o que era_, não deveria se entregar demais, mas jamais tinha ouvido. Seu coração era dele, e nada – nada – mudaria isso.  
>Seu coração sempre seria dele. Sempre. <p>


	6. Traição

**Traição**

Sirius não sabia como se desculpar, pois, como pudera duvidar daquele jeito do homem que amava? Ele tinha traído a confiança de Remus de uma forma ou de outra, tinha sido responsável pelas mortes de seus amigos de uma forma ou de outra, nada mudaria isso. Ele sempre teria esse peso nos ombros, e nada que ele fizesse poderia redimir completamente a dor daqueles treze anos, a dor que era culpa dele, de sua desconfiança, de seu ciúme exagerado que colocou idéias em sua mente. Idéias que nunca deveria ter deixado entrar se o amasse realmente. Idéias erradas. Idéias demais.


	7. Uma Última Vez

**Uma última vez**

O amor é uma coisa engraçada. Ele vai, e volta, desaparece, esconde-se e ressurge de novo. Ler que Sirius tinha fugido encheu o coração de Remus ao mesmo tempo de tantos sentimentos que nem poderia explicar. Queria que ele morresse por tê-lo enganado – ter traído a todos – e queria que ele surgisse com alguma explicação milagrosa para que tudo não tivesse sido uma mentira.

Ele não sabia o que desejava mais ferventemente, e isso o deixava sempre confuso. Sabia que Snape percebia – e que por isso mesmo não confiava nele, e desconfiava sem parar. Só queria vê-lo uma última vez.


	8. Abraço

**Abraço**

Dolorosamente abraçando-o, silenciosamente implorando, desejando, esperando, precisando de uma resposta. Uma resposta que não poderia ser dada apenas em palavras, mas em olhares. Um perdão que só poderia ser acompanhado de toques que não deveriam ser vistos por três crianças de treze anos. Um perdão que jamais esperava realmente alcançar, mas não podia deixar de desejar.

Foi abraçado, dolorosamente, silenciosamente compreendendo, aceitando, entendendo, dando uma resposta que não vinha em palavras, mas em sentimentos que não tinham forma em nome de palavras ou frases feitas. Um sentimento que era só deles, e que nunca mais iria embora. Eram apenas um.


	9. The Fairy Godmother's Touch

**The Fairy Godmother's Touch**

Simples assim, como o toque de uma varinha de condão, e tudo estava resolvido. Simples, porque aquela mágica nunca mentia e nunca mentiria para eles. Os dois se olharam, pela primeira vez em doze anos, e toda a amargura e desconfiança tinham ido embora.

Estavam juntos agora, tudo ia ficar bem.

Juntos, contra o traidor – que traíra todos eles e tentara acabar com aquele amor.

E, contando ao mesmo tempo, olhando-se com confiança e alegria, eles se prepararam para matá-lo. Nem a morte poderia acabar com a alegria dos dois ao descobrir que o que tinham tido fora, sempre, _verdade_. 


	10. Shine On Your Crazy Diamond

**Shine On You Crazy Diamond**

Quando nós éramos novos, as coisas pareciam tão simples. Risadas e brincadeiras, maldições e xingamentos, vitórias pequenas.

Mas o céu se fechou cedo demais para nós. A vida nos pegou em uma esquina, no meio de um fogo cruzado de onde não podíamos escapar – de onde não queríamos escapar.

E nós nos perdemos, não é mesmo?

Tantas balas perdidas, perdidas como eu e você nos perdemos, acertando um ao outro quando o alvo não éramos nós.

Cedo demais para tanta mágoa, tanta dor, tanta traição.

Você jamais teve a chance de crescer.

Mas o brilho dos teus olhos se foi.


	11. Tick Tack

**Tick Tack**

O pendulo balançando.  
>O silêncio da casa.<br>O vazio da alma.  
>Tick Tack.<p>

Os retratos empoeirados.  
>Os sussurros do elfo.<br>Os tapetes desenhados.  
>Tick Tack.<p>

O fogo que consumia por dentro.  
>O desespero que podia enlouquecer.<br>O ímpeto de fazer uma loucura.  
>Tick Tack.<p>

Os olhos preocupados.  
>Os passos apressados.<br>Os amigos partindo.  
>Tick Tack.<p>

O cão transformado.  
>O guerreiro fugindo.<br>O leão enjaulado.  
>Tick Tack.<p>

Mas não eram as horas sendo contadas  
>Não as horas do dia que morria<br>Mas de sua vida que acabava.  
>Tick Tack.<p>

As palavras de Remus  
>Seus olhos preocupados<br>O riso insano deles.  
>Cuckoo.<p> 


	12. The Wall

**The Wall**

Todos os horrores de nossa vida, tudo porque desafiávamos a ordem das coisas. Não queríamos ter superiores nos dizendo o que fazer. Não gostávamos da ironia pesada que cortava e machucava crianças. Não gostávamos de nada a não ser da liberdade. Queriamos ter uma paz imaginária, que nunca realmente chegaria, porque ela não era paz alguma – era mera rebeldia adolescente.

Nossas idéias eram certas, mas idealistas demais. Nós perdemos nossas vidas, nosso sangue derramado, pelo bem de um menino – o único que realmente importava.

Nós éramos apenas mais um tijolo em uma parede feita por homens mais ambiciosos que nós. 


	13. Wish You Were Here

**Wish You Were Here**

Eu sinto a sua falta todos os dias. Das suas risadas selvagens, dos seus pensamentos simples, da sua dor confusa. Se seus olhos brilhantes. Dos cabelos negros e das costas largas, da teimosia nervosa que acabou te matando.

Eu sinto falta todos os dias, que parecem passar cada vez mais devagar sem a sua companhia. Te reencontrar e te perder assim é cruel demais – mas o que em nossas vidas não o foi? Dora não entende isso, com seus olhos brilhantes e alegres, nesta guerra de crianças. Fomos soldados por tempos intermináveis. E o que adiantou?

Queria que estivesse aqui. 


	14. Rebound Girl

**Rebound Girl**

Os olhos dela eram cinzentos como os dele, e ele a amava por isso. Ele a amava por entender que nunca haveria ninguém como Sirius, a amava por estar lá, por falar, por sofrer por ele. Por mostrar que a vida não tinha acabado e por aceitar ser a segunda opção. Por entender tudo, tão carinhosamente, ele a amava, a cada dia que passava, e os olhos tornavam-se castanhos, e as lágrimas banhavam seus rostos ao mesmo tempo, ele a amava.

Amava, mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia ser da maneira como ela queria. Amava como podia. Sendo um pedaço partido.


	15. Salgueiro Lutador

**Salgueiro Lutador**

Não sabia o que pensar, mas pensava. Não sabia o que sentir, mas sentia. Algo onde estava sentado, algo onde a névoa encobria. Aos poucos, percebeu a entrada do Salgueiro Lutador – mas não estivera nos corredores? E onde estava a batalha?

Não, ali tudo era silêncio, um silêncio de morte. E, de trás da árvore, veio o cachorro grande e negro, terrível como um sinistro, em sua direção.

Mas ele jamais se confundiria. Aquilo não era a destruição, era a benção, e não o ódio, e sim o amor nos olhos cinzas.

Abaixando-se para passar sua mãos nele, soube-se morto. 


	16. On The Other Side

**On the Other Side**

"Minha prima?" a voz de Sirius era divertida e indignada. "Minha _priminha_?"

"Eu sinto muito Sirius, e..."

Suas desculpas foram interrompidas por uma risada que era quase um latido.

"Ela estará por aqui logo" ele respondeu, como se cheirasse o ar.

"Não, Dora não, ela ainda... E Teddy..."

O Sirius, agora tão mais jovem que Remus, deu-lhe dois tapinhas nas costas.

"Sinto muito. Mas ele terá Harry."

"Eu não deveria..."

"É tarde demais para se arrepender, Moony. Acabou. Aquilo lá... Não é mais nosso. Eu sei que é ruim, mas você se acostuma."

"Se você estiver também."

"Para sempre agora."


	17. Back From the Forest

**Back from the Forest**

Os quatro juntos, finalmente, depois de todos aqueles anos, de todas aquelas dores. Reunidos e confiantes. Lily tinha os lábios contraídos e James passou a mão por suas costas.

"Ele vai conseguir, meu bem."

"Eu sei que vai" respondeu, e olhou para os dois. "Vocês o ensinaram muito bem."

"Já disse, não fiz nada, ele sempre..." começou Sirius, como quem repete, e Remus.

"Eu gostaria de ter feito mais, Lily, mas ele..."

"É independente" completou James.

Os quatro riram, e a ruiva os olhou.

"Não é tão ruim. Agora vocês têm o verdadeiro 'felizes para sempre.'"

Em um beijo, concordaram. 


End file.
